


Freezerburn Week 2017

by Winter1112



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Ladybug, But challenge is accepted, F/F, Freezerburn Week 2017, Freezerburn-Freeform, Gonna be jumping around, I am not a quiter!, I'm gonna die with this one, It is a cute ship to me at least, Just two lesbians in love, Please Don't Kill Me, This will be finished!, Yang still has both arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter1112/pseuds/Winter1112
Summary: A series of shorts for Freezerburn Week 2017. They will cover all the different parts of the relationship between Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee within the prompts, including the eighth day bonus day.





	1. Summer's Night, Winter's Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, Winter here! So I have decided to add my own humble stories to Freezerburn Week 2017. Gonna warn everyone now, they are gonna jump around in timeline during the week, and of course the Alternate Universe one is gonna be a separate one shot of it's own, so I will do my best to make sure where each story falls within the timeline. Also, assume that the Battle of Beacon was won by the defenders, and Yang didn't lose an arm to Adam. So, without any further ado, please sit back and enjoy the next eight days of fun and excitement!
> 
> Disclaimer: RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP) I just wanted a challenge, and I actually do like Freezerburn, so here we go!

Weiss laughs as she spins in the arms of her girlfriend Yang Xiao Long. Out on the town for a night of dancing and merriment to celebrate their two year anniversary, Weiss can't remember the last time she has had so much fun. It’s a hot summer’s night in Vale, and she and Yang both want to make it a night to remember.

The two of them had lost Ruby and Blake hours ago at some club or another, and the brawler and the former heiress had simply kept going. They now found themselves at a salsa club in the middle of Vale, not far from Junior's bar. To Weiss’s surprise, Yang once again earns her dancing queen title as she spins her around and around, the hem of her white skirt spinning along with her. Stopping her spin, she presses herself back against Yang, their bodies moving in time together with the beat of the music that is blaring through the club’s sound system. The two of them are so close that it seems as if they are one person, her hands wound around the brawler's waist as Yang’s arms stay wrapped around her princess’s shoulders. 

The song reaches it's end, and the club full of dancers clap and cheer for a moment before the next song starts, but Weiss needs a drink. With a giggle and a smile, she pulls Yang towards the bar, her long white hair streaming behind her. There is a certain freedom that she has found ever since she was disowned by her dictator father, and she has a newfound zeal for enjoying life. All thanks to Yang. 

“A mojito for me, and a strawberry sunrise for the most beautiful woman in Vale!” She orders enthusiastically as she feels a pair of lips press lightly to the back of her neck, causing her entire body to shiver in delight. 

“Coming right up!” The bartender, an ox faunus by the horns on his head answers with a wink. No one gives the two of them a second glance in the predominantly faunus club anymore. They were well known in Vale, being two of the heroines of the battle of Beacon. Weiss especially is well known since she has become a media sensation for being a lesbian as well as an outspoken supporter of faunus rights. But right now, all Weiss wants to be is a woman in love, and at this club she and Yang both know they won’t be swarmed by paparazzi or attention seekers. 

They can just be Yang Xiao Long and Weiss. Just Weiss.

“It’s a good thing we’re on break, Princess.” She hears the voice that sends shivers through her spine whisper into her ear. “Sooner or later we need to head back to Patch to get some Schneep.”

Weiss whirls around and pulls her Dragon down into a kiss so full of passion Yang immediately melts into the shorter woman. “And just for that bad pun, you are going to give me one more dance before we leave you pun happy Dragon.”

Yang’s grin widens as she keeps her arms wrapped around her Princess. “I think I can manage one more dance for you then Princess.” she replies with a wink. “But drinks first. And check on the the kittie and the bunny, will ya? I left my scroll at home.”

“So did I Yang.” She smiles gratefully as the bartender sets her mojito down before her. “It’s our anniversary tonight, and I did not want to be disturbed.”

Yang smiles and winks as the bartender reaches over slightly to hand her the Strawberry Sunrise. “Well hopefully our two favorite faunus teammates didn’t end up in the pound.”

Weiss groans before she takes a sip of her drink. “You owe me one hell of a last dance, you brute!”

“Oi.” The bartender calls out gently to get their attention. “Is it true? Tonight’s the anniversary of two of the boss’s favorite customers?”

“Sure is! Two full years of lesbian love and hijinks!” Yang answers back with a grin.

“Indeed. I’m amazed my head hasn’t exploded from all the bad jokes and puns yet.” Weiss adds with a grin.

True to form, Yang follows through with her normal response by laying a hand across her heart in mock hurt. “You wound me Princess! I knew it wasn’t Weiss of me to start dating you!”

The bartender chuckles as he slides the Lien cards back towards them. “You two are as fucking adorable as always. These are on the house, and I’ll send the DJ a note telling him to get something special ready just for you two.”

Weiss smiles as she slides the Lien cards back. “Keep them. Just split it between you and the DJ.” She smiles as the Bartender takes them back, a grateful look on his face. The two of them stay at the bar for a short while, nursing their drinks while chatting amiably with this person or that person. Yang is her normal social butterfly self, while Weiss has gotten far more friendly and outgoing without the constant pressure of being a heiress constantly resting on her shoulders. And they stayed within arms length of each other the entire time, their hands clasped lightly together more often than not.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Weiss turns to see the bartender looking at her, a grin on his lips. “That special song is coming up Miss Weiss, and it’s last call.”

“Ok everyone!” The DJ suddenly announces from her booth. “It’s last call! Time to get those last drinks before all the good little faunus boys and girls go home to get some sleep!” This statement is met with a chorus of groans along with scattered applause. “But before we all go, I got a special request. This one is for the Dragon and the Princess, so get out onto the dance floor and show us how it’s done!” 

Yang grins as she pulls Weiss back out onto the dance floor, Weiss laughing and following behind quickly. As soon as the deep bass and melodies start in the two of them begin to dance, Yang keeping her Princess’s back pressed to her front, while Weiss runs one long slim arm around her neck while the other stays wrapped around Yang’s arms. As the music reaches a crescendo, Weiss pulls her lover’s head down to meet in a kiss full of passion as well as a promise for what is yet to come. 

Weiss stopped wondering a while ago how she could be so happy, now she just never wants it to end.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yang Xiao Long smiles as she feels the familiar warmth of Weiss snuggle in closer. They are laying on a pallet of soft blankets and furs in the middle of the living room of the house in Patch, enjoying the extended Winter Break they earned by completing their mission well ahead of schedule. Ruby and Blake opted to go to Menagerie to visit Blake’s family, taking Zwei with them, and Taiyang is gone as well on an extended mission to Mistral that will last until after the Winter Break ends.

All of this combined meant the two young women find themselves alone to enjoy the peace and quiet of a cold winter’s morning, wrapped up in every blanket they could find in the house. Yang isn’t complaining of course, she adores her Princess and is still thanking whatever deity decided to let the stars align so they can have a private Yule day. Especially considering what she has planned for today.

Ruby had helped of course when she had told her adorable bunny faunus younger sister what she was planning, and what Ruby created for her older sister was nothing short of a masterpiece. Getting up slowly so as not to disturb a sleeping Weiss (No Grimm can stand against a sleepy, grumpy Weiss so she doesn’t stand a chance of course) and pads quietly upstairs to Ruby’s room. Looking swiftly through the pile of ammunition boxes, parts boxes for both Crescent Rose as well as Blake’s Gambol Shroud, she finally finds the small, shoe sized box she is looking for. With a smile, she sneaks back downstairs quickly with her perfect gift for her Princess in hand.

To her surprise, she apparently isn’t the only one who has been waiting for a private moment, as Weiss greets her sleepily from the middle of the nest, a box of her own sitting before her. Yang takes a moment to appreciate the sight before her. Her Princess has let her already long hair grow out more, and it now drapes across the blankets like a curtain of the finest white silks, while the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen blink at her sleepily. But the smile on Weiss’s face is a smile that she has learned is only for her and her alone. And Yang can’t help but stare at the vision of perfection sitting patiently for her.

“Are you enjoying gawking at me at this ungodly time of the morning, Dragon?” 

Yang rubs the back of her head sheepishly as she she finally starts walking forward to sit next to Weiss. “Well yeah, I mean it’s kind of impossible not to stare at perfection you know.”

“Oh yes, I can agree on that as well. I am staring at perfection as we speak.” Both women share a short sweet kiss which causes Yang’s toes to curl before she breaks it herself. 

“So, before we get wrapped up in a thing, want to open presents?” Yang grins as she waggles her eyebrows, causing the white haired Princess to snort and push her gently away.

“There is more to life than sex, my horny Dragon.”

“Like what, my beautiful Princess?” Yang grins as she gets the expected rise from Weiss.

“Coffee, breakfast, a trip to the bathroom, opening presents, then perhaps some lovemaking before an open fire?” Weiss purrs out in response, cuddling into the golden haired woman as her fingers begin to trace small lines in her skin, causing her to shudder in response.

“Sold! But first, presents since we’re already here!” Yang responds with a grin. If everything goes according to plan, they will be skipping straight to the lovemaking part next.

“As you wish, my precious Dragon. Well then, mine first.” Weiss pushes the long box towards her, a small smile on her luscious lips. Yang takes it in both hands, ripping the wrapping paper apart in her eagerness to see what her Princess got her. With a gasp, she lifts the brand new brown leather duster out of the box, her own emblem of a burning heart emblazoned on the left breast.

“Wow Weiss, this must have cost you a fortune!”

“The cost is immaterial Yang. I simply wanted to give you something special this year. Especially considering the fact that you and your sister just rebuilt the engine on that death trap you adore riding on.” Yang can’t help but chuckle at the statement. Weiss loathes riding on Bumblebee, but doesn’t have too many other choices since she was disowned. Blake and Ruby both have tried to teach her how to drive, but Weiss’s road rage issues thus far have prevented her from learning to be an actual good driver. And as Blake pointed out after the last abortive lesson, there is nothing scarier than a short white haired woman yelling profanities at her fellow drivers and summoning all sorts of Grimm to try to clear the roads ahead of her. The Goliath had been Blake’s last straw, and she now refuses to try to teach Weiss anymore.

Chuckling at the memory of having to bail an enraged Weiss and an embarrassed Blake out of jail, she puts the new duster to the side as she presents her Princess with the much smaller box. “Merry Yule, Weiss.”

She sits patiently as Weiss opens her present carefully, cooing happily over the snowflake patterned wrapping paper, which she sets gently to the side as she opens the box. Her gasp of surprise brings a wider smile to Yang’s face as she lifts the small statuette of a golden dragon up. Ruby had outdone herself, and it had cost Yang a small fortune to afford all the materials for it. The dragon itself appears to be reared back on it’s haunches, while it’s wings were spread as if ready to take flight. But the level of detail was incredible, as each scale appears to almost shine with an inner light, and the eyes themselves glimmer with the small diamonds set into them. But what makes the dragon stand out the most is the ring it clutches between its front claws, a ring made of gold, with an amethyst and a diamond set into the middle.

Weiss stares the ring in shock as Yang rises to one knee, her smile plastered across her face. “So Weiss, I gotta know something.”

She watches as Weiss swallows nervously as she looks up at her. “Y-Yes Yang?”

“So I was wondering if you wanted to marry me? You know, make it a permanent thing?” Yang suddenly gets nervous as Weiss looks from her to the ring and back again, her beautiful blue eyes as wide as the pancakes their friend Nora lives off of. She starts to bite her lip as tears begin to fall from those sky blue orbs she adores. But her nervousness reaches its peak as Weiss opens her mouth to answer…...


	2. A Family of Their Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, day two is here! Yay! So I went with something a little different for the Family prompt, and this is the result! I hope everyone likes the result!

Weiss Xiao Long screams as the next contraction hit her as hard as any boarbatusk driving itself into her gut. Even her beloved Dragon has been chased out of the delivery room after she allowed her temper to get the best of her, igniting the curtains on fire with her fiery semblance. The only one of her loved ones left in the delivery room now is Blake, who smiles as she holds her hand.

“You're doing wonderfully Mrs. Xiao Long. It won’t be long now before we’ll have a beautiful baby!” Her doctor, Dr. Arroya gushes as she looks at the time on her watch. 

“Rest for a second Weiss. You need it.” Blake adds in her normal monotone voice, the ghost of a smile on her lips. 

“No, what I need is Yang! I want my wife to see our baby be born!” Weiss pants out in return. Dust, but she thought the beating she took during the Battle of Beacon had hurt! Those were love taps compared to the pain she is feeling now though! But it’s all worth it, because she is having a child with the love of her life. All thanks to her brother, Whitley. 

Whitley’s kidnapping by the White Fang had been an eye opening experience for the once self absorbed and selfish young man, as they held him captive at one of the abandoned dust mines where many faunus laborers had worked, lived and died in the most appalling conditions ever imaginable. Whitley saw firsthand the hell his father and the board of directors put their workers through, he even lived through it as his captors forced him to work the same back breaking jobs the now long dead workers once did. The White Fang released him a month later, on the fifth anniversary of the Battle of Beacon. And he returned a greatly changed man.

Gone was the selfishness, the hate instilled in him by Jacques Schnee. Instead was a laser sharp focus to follow in his older sister’s footsteps to reform the SDC. Reforms that even now are slow moving even with him now at the helm of the titanic corporation. But what made both Weiss and Winter proud is the way he himself sought out both his older sister to apologize for his actions in his youth. And Whitley contacted Weiss personally to tell her about a new experimental dust created to assist same sex couples to conceive children. Weiss never once hesitated as she agreed to be one of the test subjects.

Which is how she now finds herself in labor nearly ten years after the Battle of Beacon, and nine years since she and Yang had gotten together in a first date that even now they could describe as interesting. Yang of course has been thrilled beyond words the entire time, and had gone into a sort of overdrive in getting everything ready for the baby. Ruby as well is thrilled beyond words, as Blake too had agreed to being a test subject, and their own child is due within days as well. 

Weiss suddenly hisses as the tiny little dragon currently trying to escape her womb decides to make her next attempt, interrupting her train of thought. She clutches tightly to Blake’s hand as a fresh shriek emerges from her throat. She can barely hear Dr. Arroya as she tells her constantly to breath, and she is thankful that Blake is simply being a silently presence in the room. Feeling the contraction finally ease, she lays back panting once more, exhausted from the same constant cycle of pain that has gone on for almost sixteen long hours now.

“Alright Weiss, you're ready to go now. The next time you feel pressure, I need you to push, ok?”

“No wait! Yang needs to be in here! I am not having this baby without her.”

“Weiss, she burned down the drapes because they hurt you putting the IV in.” Blake adds, a tone of amusement in her voice.

“I don’t care! I want my Dragon!” Weiss starts whining. Blake raises an eyebrow in surprise. Weiss never whines, so she must be miserable. 

“I’m here Weiss, relax.” Blake tries to soothe the frantic woman, but to no avail. Weiss’s eyes widen in growing pain as her mouth opens once more.

“YANG XIAO LONG!!!! GET IN HERE NOW!!!”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yang Xiao Long paces the hallway nervously. After getting kicked out of the delivery room by the doctor for burning a couple of stupid drapes down, she has taken several walks, drunk almost two gallons of coffee, and killed an entire case of Gold Cow Extremes to stay alert and active. Granted, she is also fairly sure that she can see sounds right now, but that is besides the point. Weiss is having their baby and she is stuck in the waiting room under the watchful eyes of her sister Ruby and her sister in law Winter.

Of course, Yang hasn’t noticed that for the last six hours Ruby has been following behind her closely, mimicking every movement she makes as she waves her arms, tosses her hair, and otherwise betrays her nervousness. For her part, Ruby’s bunny ears swivel and move in time with the movements, and Winter has been struggling to control her laughter. But when Yang finally stops and starts punching at the walls, Ruby repeating the movements as each ear moves in time with each punch, Winter can no longer control herself, her peels of laughter giving the younger faunus girl away.

“Ruby!” Yang bellows as the rabbit faunus darts away laughing, not bothering with her semblance.

“Yes sis?” Winter’s laughter get louder as she bats her eyelashes innocently at her older sister, while Yang growls and starts stalking towards her.

“I am not in the mood for your jokes Ruby! My wife is in labor right now and…. WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY?!” Winter falls out of her seat as Ruby continues her caricature assault on her older sister, over exaggerating every last one of her gestures as her foot long ears follow along easily. 

“Will you stahp it already?! My name is Yang and I think I need to go back and scare the nurses with my big old scary semblance! Blah blah blah blah!” Ruby stays ahead of Yang while continuing to pick on her. Winter however is rolling around on the floor, tears streaming from her eyes as she gasps for air. 

“Ruby! When I get my hands on you!” Yang is good and furious now, her semblance easily igniting from the combination of massive amounts of caffeine, anger and nervousness. To her credit, Ruby stays several steps ahead and out of reach of her enraged older sister, laughing and teasing her as she darts around furniture, hospital staff and several security bots that stood no chance as they were flattened by the angry dragon that is Yang Xiao Long. 

“Come on Yangarang! I thought you wanted to beat me up or something?” Ruby teases as she leads Yang on a merry chase, her ears swiveling constantly as she darts down this hall or that hall.

“Oh I am Ruby! Blake is going to have identify you by scent by the time I’m done with you!” Yang begins to pant as she struggles to keep up with her much faster sister. She can feel her semblance start to fade as the adrenaline and caffeine burn out of her system, but by dust Ruby is going to pay for making her look like an idiot. She is so focused on trying to catch her sister, that she doesn’t realize that they have made it back into labor and delivery. Not until she hears the voice of the woman she loves shriek at the top of her lungs.

“YANG XIAO LONG!!!! GET IN HERE NOW!!!”

Yang doesn’t hesitate as she rushes to her wife’s side, taking over holding her hand for a now grateful Blake. Weiss smiles gratefully at her best friend and partner, who winks at her as she and Blake move off to a corner to stay out of the way. The cat and rabbit faunus smile as they cuddle into each other and watch as their partners prepare to welcome their child into the world.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“Ok Weiss, one more push Princess! You can do this!” Yang encourages her to push, something she needs no help to remember.

“I am pushing you pushy Dragon!” Weiss responds through clenched teeth, holding Yang’s hand so tightly even the blonde is wincing in pain. 

But the two of them stop their normal loving bickering at the sound of an infant’s sudden cries.

“And we have a little girl!” Dr. Arroya calls out triumphantly as she holds up a crying baby girl. “Ready to cut that umbilical cord, mom?” Yang stares as she holds out a pair of scissors to her, which she takes with the widest smile she has ever had in her life. Hand still clasped with Weiss, she reaches over and tries once, earning a small tired chuckle from her Princess as the scissors slip. But the second time proves to be the charm, as she cuts the cord. 

Yang watches their newborn daughter get passed over to a nurse to check her over and get her measurements while the doctor handles the nastiness involved with the afterbirth. Once it is done and over with, Ruby and Blake approach the two of them just as the doctor, a wide smile on her face, hands her to a crying Weiss, who holds her between them both. 

“She’s beautiful sis.” Ruby comments happily as she approaches the bed.

“Agreed. Looks like she has your eyes Yang.” Blake adds as she rubs her own swollen belly. 

“Yeah, so that means we’re going with that name then Princess?” Yang smiles proudly as she holds Weiss closely.

“Of course Dragon.” Weiss beams as she looks at the newborn, who yawns once, her lilac colored eyes moving around. “Welcome to the world Amethyst Xiao Long.”

But Yang can’t resist getting one last word in as always. “Hey Weiss look!” She pipes up, a look of mischief on her face. “Her hair is all prickly, like a hedgehog’s!”

“Must you Yang?”

“I love you too Weiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smiling like a huge idiot* I rarely see a Freezerburn baby, so ta da! And in case you're wonder, her hair is white like Weiss's. See everyone tomorrow for the next prompt!


	3. Defending the One She Loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three..... Gonna go ahead and let everyone know right now, there are some homophobic slurs, homophobia, and implied violence. I really ran out of time to do a decent fight scene, and I may add one in later if requested. Otherwise, I hope everyone enjoys!

Trigger warnings for homophobia and homosexual slurs! You have been warned!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Remember Yang, be on your best behavior.”

“I got it Princess.”

“And do not call me that in front of my father! This is already going to be hard enough, but if he hears pet names, he WILL rip me out of Beacon!”

“Ok ok I got it Weiss! Relax will you?” Yang watches as Weiss wears a hole in the deck of the private bullhead Jacques Schnee sent for her. Weiss has already defied him once since Yang, Ruby and Blake all decided to tag along with the petite heiress, and all of them were primed for a fight. After all, it is their fault that Weiss is being summoned home to Atlas.

Jacques Schnee knows about Weiss and Yang.

And it’s Blake and Ruby’s fault. 

The faunus couple dragged the heiress and the brawler with them to the opening of a new club for faunus in Vale a week ago, using the excuse of not wanting to go alone. But what none of them realized what the amount of press coverage would actually be present when they arrived. And one photographer had the devil’s luck himself when he snapped a candid picture of Yang and Weiss kissing lovingly on the dance floor, their bodies so close you couldn’t tell where one began or ended. And the dress Weiss wore could only really be described as scandalous.

Jacques Schnee’s rage had been obvious when he called the next day, not caring who heard him as he verbally lambasted Weiss so hatefully that the petite heiress had been reduced to tears the moment the call disconnected. Ruby and Blake were furious of course, and once Yang had calmed her down enough to where Weiss fell into a fitful sleep, the Grimm population in the Emerald Forest was greatly reduced by the raging Dragon along with her mysterious cat faunus partner. Ruby meanwhile stayed with Weiss, secretly plotting team RWBY’s revenge.

“Miss Schnee, we are about to arrive. I need you to take your seat please ma’am.” The flight lieutenant spoke up over the intercom, interrupting the team’s train of thought. But none of them expected what happens next, as Weiss simply panics.

“No! No! I can’t do this! I can’t face my father! He is going to kill me!”

Yang has had enough. Snatching Weiss by one of her hands, she pulls her Princess into her lap as she cuddles her tightly, soothing the trembling heiress’s fears. “He won’t lay a hand on you Weiss. I’ll break him if he does.”

“No you won’t!” Weiss shrieks in response, clinging to the brawler. “He will have you arrested and executed!”

“Not if we have anything to say about it.” Blake chimes in as she unbuckles and hefts a large black duffel bag on her shoulder.

“What are you planning Blake?” Yang asks as the heiress sobs into her chest.

“You don’t want to know Sis.” Ruby answers as she too stands, another duffel bag held in her hand. 

Yang blanches as she realizes what the former white fang assassin and the silver eyed bunny are up to, but before she can say a word, they vanish the moment the bullhead touches down in a swirl of rose petals. But Yang has bigger problems to deal with, as the main hatch of the bullhead is suddenly ripped off a moment later by a blue and white Beringel. Weiss begins to scream in terror as Yang activates Ember Celica, prepared to defend her Princess. But instead of the patriarch of the Schnee family, it is Weiss’s younger brother Whitley who enters, a sneer on his face.

“Hello sister, father is expecting you.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yang is furious. No scratch that. Yang is so pissed off that she can feel the blood rushing through her veins. After being detained at the door by the Schnee security guards, she’s had to wait for over an hour outside now. She can tell the guards are a bit pissed, but she could care less right now. 

But when she hears Weiss suddenly start screaming, all bets get thrown out of the proverbial window. A swift right hook knocks the closer of the two guards out, and spinning backhand almost crushes the second one’s skull as she allows her semblance to flair to life. Ember Celica makes quick work of the doors emblazoned with the Schnee Snowflake, and Yang quickly enters. Stopping for a moment, she hears the sounds of blades clashing and takes off once more at a full sprint, the sounds of her heavy motorcycle boots thudding on the marbled floors filling her ears.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” Yang snarls as she hears Weiss’s scream fill the air around her, and she continues forward at a pace that even Ruby would be proud of. Her Princess is in danger! She needs to go faster! Slamming her way through a huge set of doors, she feels her heart freeze as she slides to a stop.

Weiss. Her Weiss is laying on the floor in a growing pool of blood. And Jacques Schnee is standing over her with a bloody rapier in hand. Glancing about quickly, she sees the shattered remains of Myrtenaster strewn about, and Whitley cowering in a corner. Even the little prick looks terrified as Winter pants heavily in front of him, holding the shattered remains of her saber in both hands. But her attention focuses back on Jacques, who has begun to laugh a high, cruel laugh.

“So, my daughter’s bull dike lover has finally appeared. Now I can kill you both and remove the stain Weiss has cast upon the family name.”

“You son of a bitch! What did you do to Weiss?!” Yang roars as she pulls both triggers on Ember Celica, propelling her rapidly towards the bastard that hurt her Princess. 

“I punished my daughter for the last time you whore. I am done listening to her weak willed mother and overlooking her aberration!” Jacques brings his bloodied rapier to block, but is surprised when Yang swings low instead, slamming the CEO back and into a massive stained glass window. She growls in rage as she glances over at Winter, who is staring with wide eyes. 

“Get Weiss out of here. I have an attitude to adjust. Permanently.” Her semblance has never before flared so high, not even when she fought Adam to save Blake. But this is far different. Right now she wants to rip Jacques Schnee’s spine out and beat him to death with it.

Walking out of the courtyard past the room, she watches as Jacques struggle to get up while clutching his stomach. Her smile turns dangerous as she stalks towards him as she reloads her gauntlets.

“That’s right you son of a fucking bitch, GET UP! GET UP SO I CAN KILL YOU!” Her semblance flares so brightly that nearby bushes and trees suddenly ignite into flames.

Coughing, Jacques rights himself as he levels his rapier at the enraged dragon. “So, the dike has a punch does she? I’m willing to bet you can’t do that again.”

Yang cracks her knuckles as she advances. “Wanna bet?”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Weiss wakes up slowly, her head pounding as she groans. But it is nothing compared to the pain in her shoulder from the stab wound she received from…..

“Father! NO!” She sits up rapidly, wincing in pain from her various injuries. But just as she is about to panic, she feels a familiar warm touch on her shoulder.

“Easy Princess, you're safe.”

“Yang, what happened? The last thing I can remember is Father stabbing me.”

“He’s no father, Weiss. No father should ever hate their child enough to try to kill them.” A third voice chimes in. Looking around, Weiss sees her sister Winter sitting with them. 

“He-he really was trying to kill me wasn’t he?” Weiss whispers as tears spring to her eyes. Before she can start crying, she feels a familiar set of arms wrap around her and pull her close, despite her bloodied clothes and tear streaked face.

“It’s over. You never have to go there again Princess.” Yang croons into her ear as Winter nods in agreement.

“I’m afraid you have joined me in disownment my dear sister. But I give your girlfriend credit, she negotiated quite the exit clause for you.”

“Yeah, you’ve been disowned. But your mom is gonna make sure you keep your trust fund at least. And ummmm IhadtocallinafavorUncleQrowowesme.” 

Weiss raises one eyebrow gently, even though that simple gesture was painful. “What do you mean you had to call in a favor your drunken uncle owes you?”

Yang winces as she pulls a long, narrow box out from behind her back. “Well, you see….”

“Yang spent almost two hours gathering up every last piece of Myrtenaster she could find.” Winter finished for her.

“And Uncle Qrow is the only person I can think of who can fix it other than Ruby, and Ruby and Blake vanished.”

Weiss’s eye begins to twitch as she looks at the shattered ruin that was once her rapier. The dust chambers all look as if they have exploded, the handle is partially melted, and the blade itself is a twisted, mangled wreck. Looking back at Yang, she gasps as she finally lays eyes on her thoughtful dragon. “What the hell happened to you?”

Yang chuckles even as she rubs the back of her head. One of her eyes is already swollen shut, her lower lip is swollen and bruised, and her nose is at an odd angle. “I ran fist first into a Beringel?”

“Yang Xiao Long, I love you.” Weiss knows that if Yang looks this badly beaten her Father, no her sperm donor must look ten times worse. “I guess this means I’m just Weiss now.”

“Well just Weiss, I love you too.” Yang gives her her best smile possible before leaning down for a kiss.

“Ow! Fuck that hurt!”

“You stupid Dragon!”

“Well Yang, they do say that love sometimes can hurt.” Winter teases with a smile.

“Hey! Bad jokes and puns are my thing!” Yang winces as she raises a bandaged hand.

“Ummm, Dragon, where are our teammates?” Weiss asks as she looks around slowly at the cabin of the bullhead.

“You know, I have no idea. When I messaged Ruby and told her we were leaving, she said that her and Blake would catch up in a few days.”

“She and Blake.” Weiss corrects her. “I wonder what those two are up to?”


	4. Through the Looking Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day four..... Hey everyone, Winter here with an explanation. The offering for Alternate Universe is actually from my own AU that I am hoping to start releasing by spring of next year, so if it reads a bit rough I apologize now. Please enjoy, and as always comments are indeed welcome

Author’s note: The setting for this AU is an alternate reality in which Weiss is not raised as a Schnee, and is in fact in hiding from Jacques along with Winter and their mother. Yang is still Yang of course, and they are both students at Signal Academy at this time. Yes, Weiss still has white hair that she keeps carefully dyed at all times. Also, the day in question is the Anniversary of the deaths of Ruby Rose, Summer Rose, and Raven Branwen. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If someone had asked Weiss Arroya if she could ever imagine herself playing at an open mic night in one of the seeder clubs in Vale, Weiss would have scoffed at them. If they had told her it was going to be with her two best friends, the Garibaldi twins and their odd friend, she would have walked off in a huff. Had that same person told her that they would not only become an instant hit, but so popular that the club owner, Hei “Junior” Xiong, spent a frantic two weeks tracking down the three girls and their friend to get them to start playing regular sets on a weekly basis for a rather generous sum of lien, the self-styled Ice Queen would have swooned on the spot, music being one of her greatest passions, next to her dream of being a huntress like her big sister Winter, and finding someone special to break through her ice walls to ease away her loneliness. 

So lost in her thoughts of what their set list would be for their final performance, she didn’t take notice of the stares being shot in her direction. Barely five feet tall if her midnight black wolf’s ears aren’t measured, the reigning Ice Queen of Signal was dressed in a black bolero jacket, her white snowflake symbol carefully stitched onto the back and outlined in an ice blue to match her eyes. Her long sleeved ice blue button up shirt was partially covered by a midnight black corset with white strings lacing up and down her sides. The whole outfit was completed by the midnight black ankle length skirt she wore to hide her black wolf’s tail. The skirt itself was trimmed in blue and white down the sides and along the hem. She also wore a pair of black four inch lift high heeled knee high boots, which clicked on the tiled floors as she walked. Today, her long midnight black hair was worn loosely, instead of in her customary off center ponytail, a sure sign of her distraction. So distracted was she as she walked to her combat class that she failed to notice the pink haired wolf faunus sneaking up behind her.

“Boo!” Were she a cat faunus, and not a wolf faunus, she would have clung to the ceiling tiles, hissing and spitting furiously. As it was, she couldn’t control the sudden howl she unleashed as she spins around to face her sudden attacker, her hand reaching for a weapon she presently didn’t have on her. 

“Dust damn it Melody! You know I hate it when you do that!” she yells furiously at the wolf faunus, who was currently holding her stomach as tears rolled down her eyes from laughter. 

“Oh chill out Weiss! That was fucking funny and we both know it!” The wolf faunus straightened herself up, looking up at her best friend since they began at Signal Academy almost three years ago now. “And didya have to wear the heels today? I like having someone around as tall as I am, other than my bitchy ass sister.” 

Weiss sighs as she looks down at Melody, who now had an almost pathetic puppy look on her face, complete with her pink ears lying flat on her head. “Sorry Mel, I got up late. I grabbed the first pair of shoes I found this morning.” Pulling her into a hug as an apology, she whispers into her ear “Even though I thought you liked your partners taller?” She giggles as Melody turns a bright shade of red as she mutters something about liberated lesbians having all the fun. With a conspiratory wink, she links arms with her best friend and starts pulling her down the hall, still giggling at Mel’s sudden discomfort.

Walking into the training arena, both girls let out a long low moan as they see that instead of their normal instructor, a cheerful but sometimes mercurial huntsman named Taiyang Xiao Long, a tall raven haired man stood in the middle of the arena. Professor Qrow Branwen was a notorious drunk who was well known for his harsh, almost brutal training regimens, as well as his chronic alcoholism. But Weiss and Melody both had heard the rumors that he was suffering from some terrible loss that seemed to eat away at him. But today it wasn’t drunk Qrow that stood before them, but the hardass professor. “Alright, listen up. Seeing as it’s almost graduation day for you pack of losers” he begins, an odd gleam in his eye. “We’re gonna start running two on two and singles matches for today to get you ready for your final matches.” Taking his scroll out of his pocket, he flicks a finger across the screen, bringing up the match randomizer on an overhead screen. 

All the students groaned the moment they saw a picture of a beautiful blond come across the screen first, Weiss and Melody included. Melody’s misery was compounded a moment later when her own picture came to a stop a moment later. “No!” she moaned loudly, easily heard above the sighs of relief of her classmates “Anyone but Yang!” 

Qrow of course heard Mel’s complaint and grinned as he looked into the stands, beckoning to the pink haired girl “C’mon kid, I ain’t got all day” 

“Yeah yeah yeah” she mutters under her breath as she gets up, dragging her weapon, an enormous greatsword, behind her. 

Weiss couldn’t help but feel sympathy for her best friend as she watches her slowly walk into the arena, even as a new voice rings out “Hey sis! Don’t get your ass kicked too bad!” 

Hearing the voice, Mel’s head swivels around, quickly spotting the speaker. “Shut up Melissa! If you’re so worried about me getting my ass kicked, why don’t you come down here and fight your girlfriend?!” Weiss sighs as she crosses her legs, having long gotten used to the tried and true method the Garibaldi twins employed when they were stalling, arguing. 

“She isn’t my girlfriend!” Melissa shrieks as she hops over the wall and stands toe to toe with her identical twin. “You’re the one with the swinging sexual door!” Weiss quickly hides her smile behind her hand, seeing where this particular argument was quickly going.

Weiss’s amusement was increased exponentially as the blonde brawler, wide shiteating grin plastered firmly on her face, drapes an arm across each other their shoulders, causing Melody to blush deeply as Melissa simply rolls her eyes. “Hey hey hey wolf girls, there is more than enough Yang to go around. Especially,” she suddenly gives Melody a seductive wink, causing her blush to deepen “for two cuties like you two.” 

Melissa shrugs her way out of the casual embrace with a huff, focusing a glare on the grinning blond. “Try that crap on Mel, Xiao Long! I’m tired of telling you I don’t swing that way!” 

“Aww, am I barking up the wrong tree?” the brawler responds smoothly, her grin widening as Mel looks like she is about to melt away from embarrassment. 

Before Lissa has a chance to explode, Qrow steps between them, a wide smirk on his face. “Before this public threesome gets explicit, let’s get this show on the road. Now,” he turns to the two combatants, “this is a tournament style fight, so use your semblances, got it?” Mel hangs her head as she starts mumbling. “What was that kid? Not all of us have enhanced hearing like you and your in denial sister.” 

“I am not a fucking lesbian!”

Mel sighs as she lifts her head. “I said I can’t use my semblance without my sister sir.” Looking at his scroll, he spots the note Tai left in her records. Without missing a beat, he adds Melissa to the match, earning a steady stream of swearing from the other pink haired wolf faunus as he looks at Yang. 

“Got any preferences firecracker?” 

“Nope!” she replies as she smashes her fists together with a grin. “Give me whoever, I got this in the bag!” 

Weiss smirks at the comment, knowing how strong the twins were, both separately and working together. ‘Be careful Xiao Long, Mel and Lissa are no pushovers. Even their step mother has issues beating them, and she is an experienced soldier’ she thinks to herself, as she looks down to the rapier sitting comfortably on her side. Even her weapons creation instructor was impressed when she completed her beloved multi action dust revolver rapier, which she had named Myrtenaster. Currently, all six revolver chambers were empty, but she had a pair of speed loaders sitting next to her, holding the highly refined dust needed to fill them. But the part that made her especially proud was the delicate looking, yet strong mithril blade, ornate runes carefully etched into the metal to enhance her own semblance. Hearing her named called, she lifts her head up rapidly, seeing all four people in the arena looking at her. 

“Care to join us Miss Arroya? Or are you planning on sitting there all day?” the snarky professor calls out. Glancing up at the overhead screen, she lets out a low moan as she sees that she has been paired up with the frustrating blond. Knowing any argument would be lost, she reaches down and pulls up on a pair of zippers as she stands, freeing her legs for ease of movement. Reaching down, she grabs a speed loader as she opens the chamber, quickly loading the dust cartridges with practiced ease. Squaring her shoulders, the fencer walks down and into the arena, ignoring the whistles and catcalls caused by her revealed legs.

Weiss had to struggle to hide a smirk as she approached Yang, who was staring at her bared legs with a deep blush on her cheeks. Shaking her head, she smacks Yang gently on the arm, bring her back to reality with a shake of her head. “Ummm yeah, sorry about that Ice Queen.” 

“It’s fine Yang. So, do we drop the frenemy act for this one? Or are you going to insist on trying to beat the third best combined fighters in school on your own?” she asks as she crosses her arms underneath her small bust, standing with her left hip cocked out to one side. 

With a grin, the brawler activates her weapons, a pair of dual action shotgun gauntlets which she has affectionately named Ember Celica. “Might as well Ice Queen. Think you can handle my heat?” 

A small smile crosses her lips as she spins her dust chamber to blue. “I think I shall manage just fine you brute.” 

Throwing her arms behind her to load shells into the chambers, her grin growing larger as she takes her stance, “Then let’s freeze them out Ice Queen!” Weiss can’t help but groan as she activates her own aura, prepared for battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking around carefully as she walks towards the woods at the back of the house, she quickly hides behind a large oak tree before pulling a pack of cigarettes out of a hidden pocket of her skirt. Lighting one, she deeply inhales as she leans against the old tree, feeling the calming rush of nicotine enter her system. A beeping noise from her scroll stops her from taking her next puff, causing her to wonder who would be texting her at this time of night. Taking the device out of another pocket of her skirt, she flicks it open, her eyes widening as she sees Yang’s name come across the screen. ‘Yang never texts me this late. I wonder if everything is ok’ Opening her texts, she takes another puff as she reads:

Yangster: Hey, are you still up?

Smiling, she texts back: Yes you dolt. You know I don’t sleep much. Are you ok?

Yangster: Easy Ice Queen! Just wondering is all. Do you mind if I come over for a while?

Weissicle: It still doesn’t answer my question. Are you ok?

Yangster: Yeah, I’m cool. Just my dad is drunk as hell and I…. I don’t want to be alone tonight! There! Are you happy now?

Weissicle: Told you you would fall for my charms sooner or later ;)

Yangster: Seriously, can I come over or not?

This makes Weiss stop for a moment. She has never known Yang to be so blunt with her. Stubbing her cigarette out on the tree, she replies back: On my way. Meet me on your back porch.

Yangster: Thanks Weiss. I… I owe you one.

Weissicle: What are friends for Yang? Hold tight, I’m passing your old tree fort now

Yangster: Must be handy to be able to see in the dark

Weissicle: It has its uses. I can see you now. And what is that noise? Is someone crying?

Yangster: I see you. Wait there. I’ll explain at your house. Your mom isn’t going to mind is she? 

Weissicle: She went to Vale for the night with my uncle and aunts. I have the house to myself

She looks on as Yang uses the light from her scroll to walk towards her, holding a bundle in her arms. Even with her enhanced hearing, she could just barely make out the faint sounds of sobbing coming from inside of the house, followed by a dull thud just as her friend reaches her. A look of concern crosses her delicate features as she sees that Yang’s eyes are red and puffy, as if she has been crying. To her surprise, Yang sweeps her into a tight hug, although lacking in its normal bone crushing intensity. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” without thinking, she lifts a hand to her friend's face, wiping a stray tear away. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you about it when we get to your place. Can we go? Please?” 

With a gentle smile, she takes one of Yang’s hands in hers and starts leading her back to her house. “Come along then Fire Dragon.” 

This finally brings a small smile to Yang’s face as she follows behind Weiss. “Right behind you Ice Queen.”

The walk back to her house was silent, save for the occasional sniffle from Yang. Stopping once again at her smoking tree, she breathes a sigh of relief as she sees her back porch. Lighting another cigarette, she smiles as Yang wrinkles her nose at the smell. “How can you do that? They smell awful!” 

Weiss giggles before taking a deep drag. “My mom hates them too. But it’s really the only bad habit I have, other than drinking more coffee than should be healthy for me.” 

“Or being an Ice Queen?” Yang counters slyly, a small grin forming on her features. 

Weiss smiles as she sees her friend and crush starting to cheer up a bit, “Me being an Ice Queen is a learned behavior. One I picked up on when we lived in Mistral.” 

She can see Yang cock her head to one side as if pondering something. “You lived in Mistral? When?” 

“We moved here from Mistral. Mom finished up her residency there after my sister finished going to Haven Academy. Mom and Winter both were happy to leave. They hated it there.” Stubbing out her cigarette, she takes Yang’s hand once more as she leads her towards the house.

“Wow, so you’re right then huh? You do learn something new every day!” Weiss rolls her eyes at Yang’s statement as they climb the stairs, Yang taking them two at a time. “And why is it so damned dark?!”

“I’m a faunus you dolt! I don’t need lights on to see in the dark!” Weiss all but shrieks at her as she lifts a small flower pot to retrieve the spare key to the back door. “Why do you always forget that?!”

Yang simply smiles that infuriating smile that Weiss simply adores as she waits for her to unlock the door and replace the key in its hiding spot. “I don’t actually, but I think it’s cute to see you get all worked up is all!”

“One of these days Yang Xiao Long, I am going to freeze you solid! I don’t care how much ice dust it takes me!”

“I’m not making you yangry am I, Ice Queen? I hate to see you crack under my pressure!” Weiss groans as Yang begins her pun assault, a sure sign she was feeling better. Leading the now punny blonde into the kitchen, she closes her eyes as she flips the switch that turns the lights on, bathing the wide spacious kitchen in a bright inviting light.

“Hungry? I was just about to fix myself a snack.” Weiss asks as she gets the step stool out from its place between the fridge and the counter. She had long ago come to terms that she would never be as tall as her sister and mother, but she was unprepared for Yang’s reaction as she set the stepstool up in front of the cabinet holding the various dishes and bowls. 

“Pfffffft! Are you seriously having to use a stepstool?! Just how short are you?!” Weiss feels her blush start from the top of her head all the way down to her toes as she tries her best to ignore Yang’s laughter at her expense. 

“Not all of us were blessed to be an amazon like you and my mother and sister you brute! Now stop laughing and help me!” Yang shakes her head as she walks over and grabs the plates that Weiss held out for her, a look of mirth in her lilac colored eyes. Weiss has to resist the urge to simply jump into the brawler’s arms as Yang looks up at her.

“Gonna come down? Or do I need to catch you, you pint sized Ice Queen?” Yang asked her, almost as if she was reading her mind. Oh goddess! That was actually the last thing she needed was for Yang to read her mind right now. All she could think about was getting swept off her feet by the tall busty blonde as she had her way with her. But she is getting too close to her next heat, and she really didn’t need to be set off this early. Not with only two weeks of school left. But to her surprise, the impatient blonde actually sweeps her off the step stool into a bridal carry, causing her to squeal in delight.

“Yaaaaaaang! I could have gotten myself down you know!”

“You were taking too long Weissy. And I’m hungry now!” Yang grumbled as she holds the black wolf faunus in her arms. Weiss could almost hear and not feel her heart hammering in her chest as the tall blonde didn’t put her down. Instead, she just kept staring into Weiss’s eyes as a blush started creeping across her own face. Weiss couldn’t help herself. That stolen kiss had sent a rush of heat into her heart, and she found herself craving more. Slowly, she lifted her head slightly until her lips met Yang’s ever so gently. Neither young woman broke the light kiss until both their lungs started to scream for air, causing Weiss to break contact first.

“Wow. That was a thing wasn’t it?” Yang is the first to break the silence, a deep blush across her features.

“I think I would like to do the thing again. Please?” Weiss responded, her tail wagging rapidly in her delight. Yang simply smiles as their lips make contact once more, a delighted Weiss’s tail whumping repeatedly against the brawler, making her laugh. 

“Hey Weiss, can’t you control that thing? It’s starting to get a bit distracting!”

“It has a mind of its own Yang.” Weiss knew that for now, the mood was ruined. But not for long. With a giggle, she wiggles herself free from Yang’s grasp, landing lightly on the floor. With a smile, she undoes the straps of her dress, letting the heavy leather hit the ground with a dull thud. Now clad in nothing but her corset and her blue lace panties, her black tail wagging gently, she turns her head to look at the tempting dragon, a seductive smile across her lips. “My mother and sister aren’t home tonight Dragon. Care to keep me company?” 

“Uhhhhhhh….” Weiss giggles as she looks at the blonde brawler. Her jaw was all but laying on the floor as she stared at Weiss in wide eyed wonder. Deciding this was just too good of an opportunity to waste, and not wanting to see her crush cry again tonight, Weiss undid the last few bows holding her corset in place, letting it fall to the floor on top of her skirt. Now topless, she spins around on her toes, giving Yang an unimpeded view of her breasts, getting another wordless groan in response.

“My room is the last one down the hall on the left, Dragon. Don’t keep me waiting….” Spinning around once again, she walked with measured steps towards the hallway, stopping only long enough when the couch had her lower half covered to sweeten the deal. Slipping out of her panties, she throws them at the stunned brawler with a giggle, surprised that they actually landed on top of her head. She keeps giggling as the dragon pulls the lacy panties off her head, then a moment later she is laughing and running down the hall, Yang bellowing as she gains rapidly, finally catching her at the door to her room, that she forgot she closed. 

“Oh no you don’t wolf girl! No teasing and running for you!” Yang sweeps her into her powerful arms and crushes their lips together as she bulldozes through the door. Weiss doesn’t remember much about the next few hours. She is just grateful that it didn’t set off her heat. That and Yang is simply amazing with her hands and her mouth.


	5. A Spar Between A Princess and Her Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Winter here and begging for all of your forgiveness! Life has been a bit hectic as of late, and so a million I'm sorrys to everyone! I do plan on finishing this, even if it is better late than never! So on to a very late day five!

Weiss is nervous. Yang’s uncle Qrow called earlier in the day and told her that her Myrtenaster was finally repaired. It had taken him six long months to repair the ruined rapier, and he has been silent this entire time. Even Yang is beginning to have issues keeping the former Heiress calm this entire time, and it is beginning to grate on all their nerves.

“Weiss, you really need to chill out, it’s just a sword!”

“It isn’t just a sword Yang, it’s a part of me! A part of the vow I made to become a huntress! And it’s all I have left of Klein.”

“Klein? Who’s that?” Ruby asks as she looks up from her scroll, where she and Blake were currently watching some of the cartoons they both enjoy.

Weiss stops pacing as tears come to her eyes. Yang wastes no time as she stands and moves to her Princess, wrapping her in a hug. “Shhh, he must have been important if you start crying about him.”

“He was the closest person I had to a real father in my life.” Weiss nestles into the hug, drawing strength from her loving Dragon. “He was the one that really raised me. He was always there for me, and he was the one that supported my decision to become a huntress. And he built Myrtenaster for me.”

“You didn’t build your own weapon Weiss?” Blake asks as she too looks up, her curiosity aroused.

“No, father wouldn’t hear of it. ‘A proper lady has no business building a weapon. A proper lady has no reason to become a huntress.’ So Klein built it for me in secret and taught me how to wield it properly.”

The three other members of team RWBY look at each other in surprise. Ever since the incident in Atlas, they themselves were hearing more and more about the less than perfect life the former heiress once led. Blake felt more and more guilty with every new story told, while Ruby became determined to be the best friend and partner Weiss could ever hope to have. But Yang had simply been there for her Princess, holding her when the memories became too painful or too frightening for her to deal with anymore. And neither faunus girl had said a single word when Yang and Weiss had begun to share the same bed since then. Even the ladybug duo thought they were more than perfect for each other. 

Yang is the first one to break the silence. “Why wasn’t he there that day Weiss?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t heard from him since the day I left Atlas for Beacon. Winter said he vanished that same day.”

“Once you left Atlas, I felt no need to remain any further Miss Weiss.” A new voice rings out in the room, startling the four huntresses in training. “And your significant other was far more generous than I would have been if I had been the one to face off against Jacques.”

“Klein…” Weiss is a blur as she runs into the arms of her former butler and father figure as she cries joyful tears. Tears spring to the other three women’s eyes at the emotional reunion now before them. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“And I have missed you as well, Miss Weiss. But I do not have much time, and there is something that must be returned to you.” Pulling away from the emotional young huntress, he picks up a long case sitting next to the door and presents it to her. 

“A huntress must have an appropriate weapon after all.”

Taking the case with trembling hands, she moves over and sets it down almost reverently on the desk she shares with her Dragon, Ruby having moved some time ago to share a desk with Blake, and opens the case slowly. All four young women gasp as they lay eyes upon the rebuilt Myrtenaster for the first time in six months.

“I have made many improvements to your rapier, Miss Weiss. The blade has been lengthened generously and strengthened greatly with a core of pure adamantine. You will also find that your dust chambers have been enhanced as well, and are capable of holding a great deal more dust than before as well as a second exhaust port for better cooling. And I have built you a proper trigger as well.”

“It’s beautiful Klein, and far more than I deserve.” Weiss mutters as she continues to stare wide eyed at the work of art before her. Even Ruby was in shock and awe, the normally enthusiastic weapons nut too busy staring at the rapier to even move.

“Nonsense. A huntress must have a proper weapon to wield after all. Especially since she still takes her oath as a huntress as seriously as the day she made it.” Weiss hugs the older man tightly once more as she dries her eyes.

“Must you leave?”

“Yes Miss Weiss. I fear I am still in grave danger from your father. He did not take my resignation lightly.” The old butler smiles down at her. “And I no longer fear for your safety. Not with such wonderful friends and a loving significant other with you.”

“Goodbye Klein.”

“Goodbye Miss Weiss. Wield Myrtenaster in good health and with justice in your heart.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Weiss lazily runs through a series of simple routines, getting used to the way Myrtenaster now moved and weighed when she hears a familiar and welcome voice break her concentration.

“Looking good Princess! But then again, you always look good.”

Weiss smiles as she looks at Yang. “Flattery will get you everywhere Dragon. Are you just here to gawk?”

“Nope. Here to make sure you can still fight. I had to convince Ruby to let me do it.” Yang smiles as she shrugs.

“More like you threw a pack of cookies at her and slammed the door in her face.” Weiss smiles impishly as she walks towards her Dragon.

“Guilty as charged of course.” Yang snickers as she walks towards her Princess, her gauntlets activating. 

No more words were spoken between the two as Weiss darts forward, rapier leading. Yang blocks her easily with her left and punches forward, forcing the former heiress to cartwheel to the side. Rapier continues to meet gauntlets as sparks fly. Neither young woman giving or taking any quarter until Yang finally catches Myrtenaster as well as her left arm under her own muscular limb.

“Too easy Princess. You walked right into this one.” Yang smiles as she leans down closer to the Princess, her violet eyes locked onto her own ice blue orbs.

“How do you know you didn’t fall into my trap, Dragon?” She replies as she lifts up on her toes.

The two women meet in the middle in a kiss so passionate that anyone nearby could swear that they were either freezing or burning up from the energy radiating from the Dragon and her Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have the rest of this week! Bare with me!


	6. The Courtship of a Princess By A Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Six! Not dead yet! I promise we are reaching a conclusion! Thank you all for sticking with me!

Yang stares nervously into the full length mirror in team JNPR’s room as she adjusts her yellow spaghetti strap dress for the thousandth time. This is her first official date with Weiss Schnee, and she is nervous as hell. Beside her, her rabbit faunus sister Ruby is also checking her own strapless black and red dress as she smiles at her.

 

“Relax Yangarang, you’ll be fine. Weiss likes you alot lot, so she’s gonna love it.”

“Easy for you to say Rubaloo! You and Blake hit it off almost instantly! Weiss and I both are still trying to figure it out!”

Ruby grins as her almost footlong ears wiggle on her head. “Who doesn’t like cute adorable bunny girls who love to just cuddle and read all day long?”

“I still don’t see how you can do that Rubaloo.”

“It takes practice. Now, do your makeup and let’s go! Blake’s already ready, and she said she was going to keep Weiss from taking forever.” Ruby gently chastises her older sister as she takes her own makeup bag from atop Pyrrha’s desk and starts digging for her eyeshadow. Yang simply sighs as she snatches the bag from her sister’s hands and starts applying her own.

It did not take long for the sisters to finish their preparations, and for Yang to endure the wolf whistles and catcalls from Nora, while Pyrrha simply nods her own approval. But to Yang’s surprise, she watches as Ruby slips on a pair of three inch heels, while Yang opts for a pair of flats so she doesn’t tower over the heiress any more than she already does.

“When the hell did you start wearing heels?!”

Ruby giggles as she buckles the straps onto her ankles before standing taller. “Just because I hate lady stilts doesn’t mean I don’t wear em sis. Especially when I’m out on a date.” Ruby gives her older sister a jaunty wink as she walks out the door. “Makes it easier to steal kisses from my girlfriend when she isn’t expecting it.”

Yang simply turns red as Pyrrha and Nora both laugh at her discomfort, Yang once again reminded of just how little she really knows about her silver eyed faunus sister. With a sigh, she follows Ruby out the door to greet their dates for the evening, hoping it won’t turn into a complete and total disaster.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“Holy Schneet…..” Yang can’t help but stare at the heiress as she strides out their own dorm room with Blake in tow. Her long white hair is flowing loosely down her bare back, as she is wearing an almost scandalous short white dress with matching heels. Weiss looks up and blushes when she notices Yang simply staring dumbfounded at her.

With a giggle, Ruby nudges her sister, breaking the stare. “Close your mouth sis, and wipe the drool off your chin. We still have a night of dinner and dancing ahead of us.”

“Indeed you miserable dragon, and you promised to make tonight memorable for me.” Weiss adds as she brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, her blush deepening even more.

“You better not disappoint Yang, it sounds you have a lot riding on tonight.” Blake adds with a sly smile as she takes Ruby’s offered arm, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek in thanks.

 

“Hell no! I got a Princess to impress!” Yang recovers as she offers her own girlfriend an arm, which she takes with a smile.

“Indeed you do Dragon, indeed you do.” Weiss agrees as she looks up into the brawler’s face. “And so far you are doing a wonderful job of it.” Yang’s grin is almost enough to light up the night as the four young women depart for the shuttles to Vale. The walk itself is nice and calm, as the four young women chat idly and catch up a bit, due to them now having separate classes as well as varied interests that keep them all busy most days and weekends.

“Alright you two, you said you were handling the restaurant and the club, so where are we heading?” Yang asks the two faunus women as they settle into the shuttle for Vale.

“Indeed. I am wondering myself.” Weiss asks as she buckles in carefully before taking Yang’s hand gently in hers, a small smile on her face.

“Weeeeell, there’s this fish place near the docks we like to go to on our dates. It’s quiet and cozy and the best part is no paparazzi are ever there.” Ruby explains as she and Blake settle down opposite them.

“And there is a new club opening up not far from Junior’s. One of Velvet’s older brothers is getting us in for free since we’re friends of hers. We just can’t drink yet.” Blake adds as she lays her head on Ruby’s shoulder.

“Well, tonight sounds delightful.” Weiss replies with a genuine smile at her friends and teammates as she squeezes Yang’s hand.

“Sure does! It even sounds like we’re going to have a yanging good time!” The brawler adds with a wink as she looks down at her girlfriend, who just rolls her eyes.

“Must you Dragon?”

“What kind of date would it be without a bit of punniness, Princess?” Everyone groans as they realize the pun machine has begun.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Weiss smiles as she approaches the bar. It hadn’t taken Yang long to find a bartender would serve them for a few extra Lien, and the Ox faunus was rather good. He can make an excellent mojito with just the right amount of mint. A mojito he already has ready for her, as well as a strawberry sunrise for Yang. Slipping him a generous amount of Lien as thanks, Weiss makes her way carefully back to the table she and Yang have commandeered after Ruby had tossed her purse to Yang and disappeared into the crowd, Blake in tow.

“And this is why your my favorite Princess!” Yang cries out gratefully as she takes her drink.

Weiss looks over with a raised eyebrow. “I had best be your only Princess, you brutish Dragon!”

Yang simply grins as she downs her drink. “I’m a one Princess Dragon, honest! Now c’mon! I love this song!” Yang pulls a laughing Weiss up and out onto the dance floor, where the two of them begin to move to the beat. Well, Yang moves to the beat as if she is born to it, while Weiss dances a bit stiffly still. So Yang decides to spice things up a bit and pull her Princess into her arms, where she stiffens up like a five foot tall board.

“Loosen up Princess. Just follow my lead and let your body move with mine.” Wiess’s eyes widen in shock as her Dragon whispers in her ear in a manner that could almost be described as seductive. The warmth of the other woman on her back, the way her arms are wrapped around her just so, the almost erotic beat of the music as it fills the new club is too much for her strict upbringing, and so she begins to move and sway along with the golden haired brawler.

“There you go Weiss. Just let the music move you.”

Weiss has no earthly idea what comes over her as she reaches up and pulls the Dragon’s head down. But, what she knows as their lips meet, is that that was the most electrifying kiss she has ever had. And she wants more of them. So many more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jaune Arc has no idea how he got past the front door. After being belittled by Nora yet again, and ignored by Weiss as well, he just wants to drown his sorrows. So to his shock, he watches as Yang pulls a smiling and laughing Weiss out onto the dance floor. He has no idea what possesses him to take his scroll out and record them, but he gets quite angry when he watches Weiss, his Weiss, pull Yang’s head down and give the usurper a deep, loving kiss. Ending the recording once the kiss ends with them smiling at each other, he closes his scroll and walks back out, all thoughts of a drink gone from his mind.

His grin is down right malevolent as he wonders how much the tabloids would pay him for this video. Along with a certain CEO of the largest company in the world...


	7. A Princess and Her Dragon Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven! One more to go!

“I still cannot believe we did this Blake.” Weiss smiles as she hands her teammate Blake a bottle of water, the two of them recently returned from the SDC-V building where they had received the most wonderful of news: The artificial sperm experiment was a success, and they are both with child. With Yang and Ruby’s children respectively. Of course, they have to wait until the sisters return from their latest mission before they can tell them, as they are deep in Anima with Nora and Ren, hunting a large pack of Grimm terrorizing several small villages.

“I just wish we could have been honest with them about why they needed to donate so much blood before they left.” Blake sighs as she takes a sip of her water before moving back towards the front door of the small apartment Weiss and Yang have lived in since graduation. The married couple could easily afford a larger, nicer home, but it would drain what is left of Weiss’s trust fund faster, and they don’t want to do that quite yet. Even though Weiss has started working as her younger brother Whitley’s personal huntress along with Blake, and the two of them have become quite the effective team along with their old school friend Pyrrha Nikos and her new partner Velvet Scarlatina-Adel. 

No one has seen Jaune Arc since he was kicked out of Beacon their second year, after it was discovered that he was the one who sent the pictures of Yang and Weiss kissing to Weiss’s father as well as all the tabloids. Even though he had ended up doing the Huntress a huge favor. She had gained her freedom from her father’s control finally, all thanks to her Golden Dragon as well as that village idiot. 

“Must you go Blake? Ruby and Yang are going to be gone for several months, and Winter is busy with her new duties in Atlas.” Weiss asks as she walks to the door.

“I have to Weiss. Since I am taking some time off from working for Whitley, I wanted to go home and see my parents. And Velvet is coming along with Coco to see her family as well.” Blake replies as she opens the door. She and Weiss have become good friends in the years since her disownment, and she still wishes Weiss would go to Menagerie with her and Ruby. 

“Fair enough Blake, just let me know when you arrive please?”

“Of course I will. And if you hear from Ruby and Yang, just let me know.” Blake asks as she gives her friend a hug. 

Weiss returns the hug with a smile. “Of course. Safe journey Blake.” Weiss stands at the door as Blake strides towards the elevator, waving one more time before re entering her apartment with a sigh. It was going to be a long three months ahead of her, with even Pyrrha returning home to visit with her own extended family as well as competing in a tournament as well, as well as Whitley returning to Atlas for a time to deal with the main branch of the SDC.

Weiss is too busy making herself a cup of tea to relax for a bit to hear the soft footfalls approaching her from behind. But she feels the sudden jolt of electricity jolt through her petite frame, then nothing but blackness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jaune Arc knows he is doomed. Everything had gone according to plan. Kidnapping Weiss had been simple enough, she didn’t even have her aura up when he struck her with a rod full of lightning dust, knocking her out. And he had gotten out of Vale quickly enough after that, covering his tracks carefully.

Granted, controlling Weiss had proven harder than he originally thought it would be. She is still a fighter after all these years, and her glyphs are even more powerful than he remembered, but some anti aura manacles he had liberated from a bounty hunter he killed had taken care of that. 

But he hadn’t counted on Velvet being as good of a tracker as she is. The rabbit faunus had easily found his scent and followed it after Weiss’s brother Whitley had stopped by to check on her, and found the apartment she shared with that bitch Yang empty. Once he pushed the panic button, Blake and Velvet had been on the first airship home, while Coco remained behind in Menagerie to try to contact Yang and Ruby.

Even after they tracked him down, he still put up a fight and was even holding his own fairly well. At least until Pyrrha had shown up. That was the part he hadn’t counted on. He never expected the Mistrali woman to abandon the tournament she was competing in to come to Weiss’s rescue. His defeat had been swift once she had gotten involved, even with his own Gravity semblance.

Which is how he now finds himself staring up into the faces of four women who actually do hate him pretty badly now that he thinks about. “So, what are you going to do with me? Kill me?”

Pyrrha is the first to speak, her disgust for her former partner written all over her face. “As much as we would love to Jaune, it isn’t our place.”

Blake is next, making a show of checking the edge of Gambol. “Agreed, although I could use some practice skinning someone alive again.”

Velvet simply glares at Jaune as she keeps Coco’s mini gun trained on him. Jaune gulps as he remembers the way his front door had simply vanished from the hail of bullets from that weapon.

But it is Weiss’s response that makes his blood run cold. “I plan on doing nothing to him. Instead, my wife is due home any day now. I shall simply let her deal with him as she sees fit.” Before he can say another word, she levels a glare on him so cold he swears his bones have frozen. “Run hard Jaune Arc. Run long, and watch your back. My Dragon shall be hunting you soon enough.”

Jaune has heard enough. Stopping long enough to gather Crocea Mors, he runs deep into the woods, terror lending strength to his limbs. All the while those four terrifying women watch him go.

Jaune Arc runs for his very life, never to be seen or heard from again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“Yang Xiao Long! It took you six months to track down one Beowolf pack?!” Yang winces as she steps off the airship that has brought her and Ruby back to Vale. She knew this was coming of course, but she was unprepared to see her wife and lover sitting in a chair and looking rather roly poly.

“Jeez Weiss, what did you do? Sit around and watch soap operas all day?”

“Not exactly. Whitley has been keeping me busy enough. Now help me up you brutish Dragon.” Weiss holds her hands up to her wife for assistance, an impatient look on her face. “I desire a kiss, I desire the cuddles only you can provide me, and I desire something Mistrali to consume in large quantities.”

“Can we get something other than Mistrali, Princess? That’s all I’ve been eating for six months now. That and those disgusting protein drinks Ren makes.” Yang begs as she takes a closer look at her wife of a little over five years now. In the ten years they have known each other, she’s never seen Weiss look so…. round. “Ummmm Weissy? Why do you look like you swallowed a hedgehog?”

Weiss simply smiles as she points at Blake. “She and I both have a surprise for you and Ruby of course. And I have a favor I need of you Dragon.”

Yang is on the verge of asking what in the hell is going on when she suddenly hears her sister’s surprised squeal. “We’re having a baby?!” Yang turns back to Weiss in shock, just to see her holding an enlarged ultrasound picture over her belly with the widest, most genuine smile she has ever seen on her Princess since the day they got married.

“We are having a girl, my beautiful Dragon. A little dragon of our very own.” Yang is speechless as she gathers her Princess into her arms gently, her smile bright enough to overpower the sun.

“Dust Weiss! I can’t believe this! How?!”

“I shall explain everything. Blake and I are taking you and Ruby to our favorite Mistrali restaurant, where you will explain why it took you so long to find a Beowolf pack.”

Yang winces as she she stares down at her Princess. “Weeeeeeell what had happened was..”

Weiss holds a hand up to stop her with a smile. “At the restaurant. Our little Dragon has her mother’s appetite. Oh, and I need a favor from you. Whitley has a bounty hunt for you and Ruby both.”

Yang raises an eyebrow as Blake and Ruby join them hand in hand, Ruby still wiping tears of joy from her eyes. “Whitley put a bounty out on someone? That’s a first.”

“Indeed. He desires Jaune’s head on his desk. Preferably before our child is born.”

Ruby sighs as her ears flop down. “There’s a name we haven’t heard in years. What did that giant idiot do this time?”

Blake grins as she squeezes Ruby’s hand tighter. “Oh not much. Just kidnapped Weiss and held her captive for a week before Pyrrha, Velvet and I found her and rescued her.”

Yang’s rage is swift and impressive, as her semblance flares almost instantly, engulfing her in flames. “I AM GOING TO RIP HIS HEAD OFF WITH MY BARE HANDS!”

Weiss simply smiles as she sees her Dragon flare to life. “I love you too Dragon.”


	8. Christmas With Amethyst and Coral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the bonus!

“Shhhhh! Your being too loud Coral!”

“Am not! Imma kitten! I know how ta be quiet!”

Amethyst Xiao Long and her cousin Coral Rose-Belladonna decided on Yuletime Eve to try to capture the bringer of their presents every year, Father Yule. Of course, being five year olds meant that there were several glaring flaws in their plan. For instance….

“You forgot the bag?!” Amethyst hisses at her cousin, who simply bristles back at her.

“Nuh uh! You forgot it!” Coral hisses back angrily. 

The second, rather larger flaw in their plan….

“You didn’t hear them sleeping?!” Amethyst stares at their parents in shocked surprise as the two girls quickly dodge behind the couch, where Yang and Weiss Xiao Long were currently asleep in each other’s arms. 

“Nuh uh. Sowwy Ami.” Coral replies softly as she pokes her forefingers together, her kitty ears plastered to the top of her head.

“It’s okie Coral.” Amethyst ruffles her cousin’s hair, getting a delighted mewl out of her. “We just hafta be really quiet to catch Father Yule.”

Before either girl can make any more moves, a hand grabs each of them by the backs of their nightgowns and pull them over the couch with a resounding “AH HA!” They both squeal as they look into the smiling faces of their parents.

“Hey! Leggo mommy!” Amethyst cries out as she starts to flail around wildly. Meanwhile, Coral simply mews nervously as she covers her eyes with her hands.

“It wuz all Ami’s idea!”

“Wuz not!”

“Wuz too!”

“Oh hush you two. Stop arguing or Father Yule won’t come.” Weiss cuts them off with a smile as she reaches over and takes Amethyst from Yang. “Come here my little hedgehog.”

“Hand me the kitten and no one gets tickled Yangarang.” Ruby calls out with a smile from her position on one of the oversized recliners Tai purchased after his retirement a year ago. Blake smiles sleepily as she holds her hands out for the still mewling kitten, who Yang deposits gently into her partner’s arms.

“Come here kitten. Did that mean old dragon scare that pretty kitten?”

“Hey! I’m not that bad am I?” Yang cries out in mock protest, one hand held dramatically over her heart.

“Auntie Yang’s scary!” Coral cries out as she cuddles into Blake’s arms, while Blake settles back down into Ruby’s waiting arms. 

Ruby just snickers as she sticks her tongue out at her older sister. “See Yangarang? The kitten has spoken!”

“Mommy’s just a big ole meany head!” Amethyst adds as she cuddles deeper into Weiss’s arms.

“Well, I do believe our little hedgehog has spoken as well Dragon.” Weiss adds with a giggle.

Yang slumps in defeat as before she settles back down on the couch with her Princess and their hedgehog. “I get no respect around here.”

Amethyst throws her arms around Yang as soon as she settles down with a brilliant smile. “I still wuv you mommy!” Yang just smiles as she hugs them closer.

“Ok you two, if you want Father Yule to come, you need to get to sleep.” Ruby declares as she adjusts her blanket over her wife and daughter.”

“Yes you do. He only comes when you are sleeping of course.” Weiss adds as she and Yang adjust a bit to make room for Amethyst’s smaller frame.

“Awww, not fair!” the tiny hedgehog cries out as Coral’s purrs begin to fill the air from Blake and Ruby both cuddling and petting her as she gets drowsy.

“Well it’s true Ami. Remind me to tell you about the time my parents caught me on the roof with a rope and a bag waiting for him. But for now, you and Coral need to sleep if you want presents.” Blake adds sleepily as she hugs her favorite rabbit faunus. 

Amethyst and Pearl both settle into their respective mother’s arms as they slowly fall asleep. Although Amethyst will swear until her dying breath that she saw the front door open slowly just as she lost the battle with sleep…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

“A little more to the left Dad!” 

“I got it Ruby! Why are we doing this again Tai?” Qrow whispers irritably as he carries in a small stack of presents carefully, while Ruby whispers directions to him.

“Because this the first Yuletime the girls are having here with this being their actual home Qrow! Now shut up and help me with this!” Tai hisses out as quietly as he can manage as he struggles to bring in a huge box with both the girl’s names on it. 

“Ouch! Be careful Uncle Qrow! That was my foot!” Yang suddenly hisses out, while they all can suddenly feel Weiss’s glare, even if they can’t see it.

“If you dolts wake the girls, there shall be hell to pay!”

“Oh chill out Ice Queen. We’re just about done!” Qrow gripes as he grabs the other side of the box. “What the hell is in here?!”

“You’ll see in the morning Qrow. Now, a bit more to the left.” Blake calls out as she keeps a close eye on Coral, who is sleeping quietly on top of Ruby.

“Oof!” Tai cries out as softly as he can once they set the box down by the tree. “I hope they like whatever is in here!”

“They will Uncle Tai.” Ruby whispers as she settles down once more.

“Ruby and I worked night and day for a month to get it ready.” Weiss adds as she settles back down with Yang and Amethyst.

“I sure as hell hope so.” Qrow mutters as he settles down on the loveseat. 

“Me too you four. I’m getting way too old to keep hauling stuff like that around.” Tai adds as he settles down in the other recliner.

Nothing else is said as the six adults slowly drift off to sleep themselves, each and every last one of them praying that they girls won't be up at the crack of dawn.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yang and Weiss smile as they watch the girls play with their handmade princess castle that Ruby and Weiss spent so much time on in Ruby's old workshop in the back of the garage. Ruby had crafted it all by hand, while Weiss had painted all sorts of fanciful images on it. And all of their hard work has paid off as they played dress up and kept having tea parties with both their grandfathers.

“We’ve come a long way from that Yule day when you proposed to me, haven't we Dragon?” Weiss smiles as she looks up at her wife and soulmate.

“We sure have Princess. Still feels like yesterday.” Yang smiles as she holds Weiss closely as she tries not to laugh at the girl’s antics. “I just wish you had told me what you wanted for Yule.”

Weiss simply smiles as she passes Yang a small, slim box. “I already have what I want my beautiful Dragon.”

Yang simply opens the box, first confusion then a dawning realization growing on her features. “Weiss, are you serious?!” Yang cries out as she holds up the positive pregnancy test.

“I am my delighted Dragon. I would still like a little Dragon to accompany our Hedgehog.”

“Then your wish is my command of course Princess.” Yang replies happily as she leans down for a kiss, which Weiss grants her happily. 

Both women are still delighted that the electricity is still there after fifteen years as their lips meet in a kiss that steals their very breath away. But the moment is soon lost from a chorus of giggles from a kitten and her cousin.

“Ooooo, your gonna be ah big sissy, Ami!”

“Noooooooo! You’re bad enough Coral! I don wanna brother or sister!”

“Hey! That’s not nice! Your a meanie head!”

“Don care! Mama! Mommy! I don wanna be a big sissy!”

“You shall be alright my little hedgehog. It is mama’s gift to the whole family.”

“Yep! Merry Yule Amethyst and Pearl!”

“Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!” Amethyst Xiao Long wails as Coral Rose-Belladonna giggles at her cousin’s pain. But her own delight ends a moment later as a second pregnancy test lands in her own lap.

“Don’t laugh kitten. You’re getting another sibling too.” Blake tells her with a smile.

“Yup! Hopefully a pretty little bunny to go along with our pretty kitten.” Ruby adds with a wink as she pats her tummy. 

“Noooooooooooooo!!!!!” Coral cries out as she clings to Amethyst, while all the adults simply laugh and start cleaning up the mess of wrapping papers and boxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me until the very end! I decided that since I am wrapping up two weeks before Christmas, a quick Christmas story would be in order. Thank you all again for reading this horribly out of order story, and I hope everyone enjoyed it! Merry Christmas, and Happy first day of Hannukah for any of my Jewish readers! Otherwise, Happy holidays to everyone and best wishes for a brilliant New Years and beyond!


End file.
